A year brings changes
by adamski
Summary: Turned into a collection of one shots.  T for a bit of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Levy was quietly enjoying a coffee in the Guild. Everything had calmed down after another visit from the Sorcerer after he came last year. She was pleased to be interviewed again and even had some photos appear. Lucy hadn't been interviewed again and was sitting under a dark cloud in the corner, Lisanna patting her on the back in consolation.

She picked up the issue and skimmed through the interviews. She was looking for one in particular. The one belonging to a rather bad tempered Dragon slayer. She couldn't help giggling at his curt responses.

**What is the best quality of Fairy Tail?**

_I told you last time! It has no good quality!_

**What is your future dream?**

_Mind your own business!_

**With whom do you have the best relationship?**

_M-Mind your own business!_

It was very interesting for this reporter to see Mage Reitfox blush at these two comments. Perhaps there is something else there dear readers? He also seems less harsh than the last time we interviewed him. Perhaps love can do strange things for people?

**What was the most difficult job you have ever taken?**

_Just get lost!_

Levy was greatly surprised reading the article. True hardly anything had changed. Though she hoped, oh she hoped, that the third answer meant what she hoped it meant.

"I'll kill the bastard next time I see him!" Gajeel roared from his place in the corner.

Levy couldn't help but smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Calm down Gajeel. Read Levy's. It should make you calm down." Lily soothed him. He smirked as the Dragon slayer read hers.

**What is the best quality of Fairy Tail?**

_All of my wonderful friends here._

**What is your future dream?**

_I want a family and to protect those precious too me._

**With whom do you have the best relationship?**

_Miss Macgarden seemed unable to answer this and merely blushed. Perhaps there is a secret someone for her as well?_

**What was the most difficult job you have ever taken?**

_I can't comment on that due to client confidentiality._

Gajeel read her second and third answers twice. Like hell he'd let her have a family. Unless it was with him!

He looked up at her as she tried to calm down Jet and Droy who were weeping at not being her best friends.

Yeah, he was going to make her dream come true. As well as his own.

She looked up and saw him staring. She gave him that shy little smile he loved. He couldn't help but genuinely grin back.

XXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Short and fluffy. Hoped you liked it. The other fics will be updated soon.


	2. Chapter 2

One thing about Gajeel that people had never expected was that he could be a big softy. Where Levy was concerned he had no will of his own. It was often commented it was just as well Levy was as sweet as she was or he might have been taken advantage of.

It had the unusual side effect of endearing him to a great deal of the guild. Seeing him be so sweet and gentle with the petite little mage showed a different side to him that few knew existed.

However, they all also knew he was not to be trifled with.

Unfortunately, rumors had got around that Levy had a kind, gentle boyfriend. The side effect being that a number of idiots thought they could have a chance with the elfin mage without worrying about any violent repercussions.

Currently one had been unable to take the hint as Levy sat waiting for her boyfriend in a little coffee shop.

Levy was getting quite frustrated. The rules about not using magic on civilians unless attacked did limit what she could do unless they got a bit too physical.

One of the idiot's friends, who was a bit more intelligent, a bit, cautioned him.

"Come on man. I hear she's got a big boyfriend"

"Nah. I've heard her boyfriend's just a big poodle. I can take him."

The fool was suddenly aware of the light being blotted out behind him and Levy's face lit up with a brilliant smile.

He discovered to his great pain that Gajeel might be Levy's dog but he wasn't a poodle though. He was a pack of Dobermans. They quickly dragged him outside.

After the screams of "Arghh!" and "Nonono" and "Mummy" had died down Gajeel came back in looking a bit more relaxed. He was not limited to his magic in his ability to inflict pain on people.

Levy pecked him on the cheek and jokingly said, "Good boy." Laughing at his surprised face she went back to her books.

A grin slowly spread across his face. She always brightened his day.

Beating the crap out of someone helped too he mused as went to get something to eat.


	3. Valentines

Valentine's day was just 2 days away and all the men were feeling under pressure. Yet the pressure was from an unusual quarter.

Wrought iron flowers.

Real flowers.

Chocolates

A collection of Levy's favourite books bound in leather! Levy had squealed like a little girl at this one.

Gajeel's actions were earning him admiring looks from the ladies and glowers from the men.

He was getting them in real trouble with their other halves. If they didn't pull out the stops they'd be sleeping on the couches for a month.

None of them had ever thought that _GAJEEL_ of all people would be the romantic to get them in trouble.

A week before had been the aforementioned iron flowers.

The next day had been chocolates.

Closely followed by a romantic dinner at the finest restaurant in magnolia.

Then real flowers, the books and who knows what else.

What the hell did he have planned for tomorrow?

Gajeel didn't notice, or didn't care about, the dirty looks he got as Levy skipped out happily with her latest present.

XXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day of valentines day the woman of fairy tail couldn't believe their luck.

Never before had they all been showered with such gifts.

Diamonds, flowers, clothes. The list went on and on. The men had gone all out this year. Just in case. No one wanted to look cheap.

However all that was forgotten when Levy had walked in.

Every woman in the guild's eyes zeroed in on her…and the ADORABLE little black puppy that padded in after her.

There was a thunderous stampede from the womenfolk to coo over the little puppy who looked terrified at the attention and all but leapt into Levy's arms.

"Leave Gajeel chan alone!" she scolded as the frightened little pup glared at them all with his little red eyes and shaggy black hair.

"You, you named him Gajeel?" they asked surprised.

"Gajeel _chan_." She corrected. "Of course, look at him!" She held him up and it was undeniable.

"You mocking me again short stuff?" A gruff, but amused, voice came from behind him and it was hard to decide who was happier to see him. Levy or the puppy.

The little dog was passed into his arms and licked his face as the woman folk looked on in surprise at how cute the 2 Gajeel's looked together.

The menfolk all face palmed. Without any effort he'd outdone them all the final day of valentines.

"Where'd you get him?" Lucy asked tickling his chin.

"I got him from a magic shop. He's actually a war hound. Someone to look after the bookworm when I'm not around." He grinned evilly at the cry of outrage from Jet and Droy.

"How do him and Lily get on?" asked Wendy raising the obvious question.

As if in answer the little dog jumped to the door once more and pounced on Lily as he walked in, slobbering all over him as he licked him.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry if people don't like the couples but hey…

Levy didn't know what she was going to do. Gajeel had been gone for 5 months without any word.

She should have felt better that he had gone with Natsu, Erza, Juvia and Laxus! Laxus of all people. Surely there hadn't been such a strong team in the history of Fairy Tail. Or any guild!

The problem was they had gone after Master Ivan and Raven Tail. The master had decided that it was time to deal with his son's guild. Laxus had been brought back into the fold after his unexpected help in the S-class exams where he had helped turn the tide against Grimoire. Surely there hadn't been a more dangerous mission in the history of the guild.

So here she was. Worried sick about her husband and some of her best friends.

And 8 months pregnant…

She'd found out she was 12 weeks in literally the day after he had left. It had just been attributed to her being a little sick…

Gajeel had no idea. She only hoped he would be back in time to see it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Makarov didn't know what he was going to do.

He now had 3 love sick girls to deal with. 2 of whom in different stages of pregnancy. In addition to this, his 4 most powerful mages were all out on a mission. Including his grandson.

As if he didn't have enough to worry about.

The damage that team would cause could be incalculable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gajeel knew exactly what he needed to do.

He needed to get home to see his wife. She was the reason he had taken the mission. To deal with the biggest threat left to her safety.

She was the reason he needed to get…home.

He needed to get the FOUR injured mages he was dragging back to the Guild as well. That was what was taking so long. How the hell did he end up the least injured? Salamander would never let him live it down.

The thought of his smiling wife's face was what drove him on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the door opened to reveal Gajeel seemingly carrying in the four mages several things happened at once.

Most of the guild ran towards them to offer help but Lisanna, Mirajane and Levy had outpaced everyone to their man. Surprisingly, Gray had been just behind to help support Juvia.

Gajeel noticed his wife's stomach. Yelled, "HOLY CRAP!" and promptly passed out from shock.

Natsu and Laxus laughed at their comrade's reaction. At least until Natsu saw Lisanna's swollen belly as well and then _he_ promptly passed out.

Armour Titania was gently picked up by her comrades, Lucy doting on her friend, and the people lifting her were _very_ careful where they put their hands.

Makarov watched the events from the second floor sighing in relief.

Then a letter appeared on his desk detailing the level of cost the guild was being charged for damages.

His cry was heard throughout the city.


	5. Chapter 5

Breaks up are never easy.

This one shook the guild. They had been together as long as anyone could remember, going on missions together. They complimented each other so well.

Levy looked up into sad eyes, "I'm sorry." She whispered to them with sympathy.

"It's not you, it's me." She uttered the ultimate bombshell on the recipient.

She saw only devastation there in their face.

"Is there someone else?" A heartbroken voice asked her quietly.

Levy could only nod, fearing her voice would break as she left someone she loved for another. Someone she had much deeper feelings for. It killed her to break the heart of someone she had loved but she had to follow her own heart and move on.

The desolate look on the others face was killing her. She had to get away.

"Forgive me!" she cried as she ran from them, tears streaming down her face…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the guild looked on in shock that Levy had done it. Moved on from someone everyone thought she would always be together with.

"How'd they take it Bookworm? About as well as you?" HE commented stroking her cheek to rub away some of the tear marks. She leaned into his hand, enjoying the comfort he gave her.

"It killed me to break up the team but it just doesn't feel right going on missions with them anymore. Not when I'm…when we…"

"When you're going out with me?" He smirked at her. "Don't think I want you going on any trips with two guys anymore. I get jealous at the best of times. Never mind spending the night with TWO other men!

She giggled at him and swiped at his arm. He grabbed her and pulled her into a long embrace.

Break ups are never easy but sometimes they have to be done to move on for both sides.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Fairy tail.

Drunken love

Some women hate it when they're man gets drunk. Some women, sadly, fear it.

Levy Macgarden loved it.

When Gajeel got drunk he became extremely affectionate. He would be like that in private with her but when he'd had a few drinks he didn't really care where they were.

Tonight was one such case.

She had been sitting with a number of the Fairy tail girls while the guys had taken Gray out for his stag party. Trawling the bars before returning to the guild for late night drinks. They all came stumbling in, red faced, laughing and supporting each other.

There were various tuts, amused grins and annoyed looks from the ladies as the guys raucously made their way to the bar.

Except one.

Gajeel had spotted Levy two seconds after he came in the guild and his face broke into a leery grin at the sight of his wife. He quickly peeled off from the group dumping Natsu onto Lily as he made his way over to her.

Levy spotted him and mentally prepared herself for what was to come. She subconsciously licked her lips.

"Hey beautiful," he leered to her as dropped onto his knees next to her leaning into her personal space.

"What kind I do for you _hubby_?" She asked jokingly knowing full well what was coming.

The other women looked on with a mixture of surprise and jealousy as Gajeel nuzzled her cheek causing Levys legs to shoot out straight as she yelled in surprise.

"Ah Gajeel!" She squealed as he tried to bury his face in her cheeks holding her tightly to him. Levy tried to playfully push him away but he just did it the more, growling lightly.

The rest of the girls were just looking on amused now. They never expected to see such an amusing sight.

Then Gajeel stood up, looking pleased with himself.

"I'll see you at home bookworm." He murmured as gently stroked her cheek before stumbling back to the others.

"Do you mind him doing that Levy?" Lucy questioned her friend with a smile.

"I love it." Levy replied with absolute conviction.

"It is cute when does it. He's like a big lovable dog with you."

Everyone laughed at the image of Gajeel in a dog collar. Levy blushed slightly.

Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea tonight?

XXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The good humour was short lived when someone suddenly pointed out.

"Hey! Where's Gray?"

"Shit! We left him at that last place."

There was a wild, drunken stampede to get out the door before Juvia drowned them.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Fairy tail.

This is really short. Sorry.

Applecrow let me use their idea for this. Hope you like it.

Hide and seek

The predator stalked its prey. They had scattered to all corners of the guild hall while the predator stalked them.

She was close now. He could smell that near intoxicating scent of books, the peppermint of the hand lotion she used to keep her hands smooth so as not to damage them.

She was just behind the cupboard door now. So close he could taste her. His heart beat sped up in anticipation.

Levy knew Gajeel was beyond the door. She had created the word "magnet" and it quivered in her hands clearly showing he was just the other side of the door.

"Aha!" the predator yelled as the door was flung open.

The prey merely gave a rakish grin. "You got me bookworm. What's my punishment then?" He couldn't help licking his lips as he stared at her own.

Levy blushed and bit her lip. Then she checked around her and squeezed into his embrace in the understairs cupboard as his hands started roaming her body in a tried and true fashion.

It took a couple of hours before any of the other members started thinking.

_Come on…my hiding place isn't _that_ good!_


End file.
